Day 24: Unwrapping Hope (RJD 25 Days of Richonne)
by PennyLane71
Summary: It's Christmas eve and Rick and Michonne exchange gifts, unaware of the gravity that each one holds. Part of Richonne Just Desserts "25 Days of Richonne".


**This is my second contribution for "Richonne Just Desserts" 25 Days of Richonne Picture Prompt Challenge. Thank you, RJD for putting this together! The Richonne fandom is the best and I'm thrilled to be even a small part of it.**

Michonne knew her body, she knew what this was. The test only confirmed it. She was alone in their bathroom as her eyes stayed on the expired but still functional

pregnancy test.

How could they have let this happen? How could _she_?

They really hadn't been careful since getting together. At the start, even with the specter of Negan hanging over their heads, it hadn't stopped them from having sex at every opportunity.

They were lovesick teenagers with a serious lack of adult supervision. She and Rick had been downright shameless. In retrospect, Michonne would have been more surprised if she hadn't been pregnant.

Michonne sat on the lid of the toilet, unable to take her eyes away from the plastic stick in her hands.

Could they do this? Should they do this? Under the best of circumstances, a new baby was difficult. These were far from the best circumstances.

She placed the test on the counter and found her hands unconsciously sliding down her belly. Michonne felt a flutter in her lower abdomen that she knew was purely in her mind. It was way too soon to even feel the slightest movement but still, she felt it. Him…or her… The amalgamation of her and Rick, their love, was nestled deep inside her. Her emotions bounced between fear and joy. She wanted this child. She knew Rick would want it to. Planned or not, war or not, they were having a baby.

It was Christmas Eve, either the best or worst time to break this kind of news.

Michonne wished she had another woman to talk to about this. With Andre she had so much support. Her mom, her sisters, and girlfriends were all there at her finger tips. Now she was on her own. Carol was at the Kingdom, Maggie was at Hilltop, Sasha was…gone. Michonne saw the tear drops hit her shirt. She reminded herself that she wasn't alone in this. She had her family, her kids, not to mention this little one's father who had no clue of his or her existence.

"Guess it's time to fix that" she said to herself. Michonne forced herself upright and went about turning a piece of plastic with urine into something presentable.

That night, Rick and Michonne relaxed together on the couch, the same couch where there relationship had bloomed not that long ago. The lights were low, leaving the fireplace as the main source of illumination.

Michonne's heart was pounding. She'd been quiet for a bit, unsure of how to start this, how to to tell him.

Rick had been pretty quiet himself but whether he was picking up on her mood or had his own issues wasn't something she couldn't figure out.

Michonne couldn't take it anymore. Her stomach was tied in knots and she had to get this out.

Standing up, she walked to the Christmas tree they'd managed to pull together. She picked up the small parcel she'd stuck in the back before he'd gotten home.

"Rick…"

He didn't answser, seemingly stuck in his own head.

"Rick?" Michonne asked, just a little louder.

He picked up his head, startled. "Oh..yeah, sorry."

"I uh..have something for you." Michonne offerered, preparing to hand him the package.

"Me too..I mean I have something for you too.."

Michonne's nervousness was topped only by Rick's. She couldn't help but notice how was wringing his hands and the light of sheen of sweat on his forehead. Of course, he was sweaty more often than not, but this was different.

"You okay?" She sat back down next to him, almost forgetting about her confession.

Rick nodded, hoping he looked convincing. "I'm good. I'm fine."

He moved the couch cushion behind him and pulled out a gift of his own. He held the small white box, turning it over and over in his hands.

The anxiety in the room was palpaple with both parties waiting for the other to go first.

Michonne couldn't take it anymore. She placed her gift on Rick's lap an stood up, feeling the need to pace.

He held both gifts, looking almost out of it.

"Rick, I'm gonna need you to open this. Please. Now."

Michonne hated how she sounded but she had to get this going somehow.

Rick agreed, offering Michonne's present to her and began opening his own. He looked down at the test that was nestled in a sea of tissue paper. His eyes stared at the message display window. It was one of those higher-end models without the bothersome pluses and minuses to decipher. This one stated it plainly, leaving nothing to question.

 _Pregnant._

Michonne stared at him, trying to figure out what was going through his mind. He said nothing, just continued to look at the test that had just changed the course of their lives.

Finally he got up, lumbering toward her. His expression was difficult to read. Rick stopped dead in front of her, surprising her as he dropped to his knees. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Rick pressed his face into her belly, placing the softest of kisses. Michonne released a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

She cradled his his head against her body, running her fingers through his unruly curls.

He placed placed a hand on Michonne's stomach in awe.

"Say something Rick.." She pleaded.

"Open your present…" Rick answered hoarsely.

Michonne released him and opened the box she'd almost forgotten about it. She didn't know what would be in here but she hadn't expected this.

It was a ring.

"Oh..oh my god.." Michonne held her hand to her mouth in shock.

"I uh...I have a couple different ones squirreled away. I wasn't sure what you liked but this one looked the best with your necklace so..."

"Rick..."

"I was wrong, Michonne.." he interjected.

"Wrong about what?"

"When we were out…you and me, looking for the guns. I said that I could lose you. I was wrong."

Michonne's eyes softened as she recalled that moment in the van.

"I had convinced myself that losses are inevitable and that this is beyond us. Even if we didn't make it, it would be worth it in the long run. We had to focus on the big picture, on the greater good."

"And then the Saviors and Jadis and her people came. And I heard you scream…watched you fall. I watched you die."

Rick's voice broke, remembering how he felt those brief minutes he thought she was gone.

"At that moment, I didn't give a fuck about the greater good. I didn't care about the future…because what kind of future is there if you weren't there? I decided then that I'm gonna be selfish. We can do what we can to protect all of us but you, Carl, Judith…you are my world. And without you, there is _nothing."_

Coming to his feet, Rick took back the jewelry box and removed the ring.

"Michonne…" Rick whispered her name reverently. "This is our time. Our home, our kids...our _baby._ No one's going to steal this from us.  
I won't let them. I feel like I've waited my whole life for you."

Rick slipped the ring onto Michonne's finger and gathered her hands into his own.

"Say yes."

Michonne leaned in and whispered against his lips.

"Yes."

 **Merry Christmas! I love you guys. Have a great holiday and stay safe.**


End file.
